1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an illumination device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which uses a backlight as an illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device is configured such that respective pixels of a liquid crystal display panel change light transmitting quantities in response to the behavior of liquid crystal.
In this manner, in the liquid crystal display panel, the pixel per se does not emit light and hence, the liquid crystal display panel is usually provided with a backlight which functions as a surface light source on a back surface thereof, for example.
Further, there has been known a liquid crystal display panel in which a backlight uses, for example, light emitting layers such as organic EL layers as light emitting sources.
That is, on a portion which is allowed to function as a light source surface on a substrate, a lower electrode, the light emitting layer and an upper electrode are stacked, and a potential difference is generated between the lower electrode and the upper electrode so as to generate an electric current in the inside of a light emitting layer, whereby the light emitting layer emits light.
Further, the light emitting layers are arranged in plane such that the respective layers which emit lights of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) are arranged close to each other, and the lights of respective colors which are emitted from the light emitting layers are mixed to form a white light.
Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open 2001-210467 and Japanese Laid-open 2003-121839.